Still There
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Benar, aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku takut Imayoshi akan terpuruk sendiri. Hal pertama yang kupikirkan tadi hanya satu sebelum aku mengejarnya dan setelah kulihat mata yang selalu tertutup itu; menemani Imayoshi/After episode 43/Shounen-ai/RnR?


**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

**Warning:** Canon, Typo(s), OOC, Susa's PoV, Yaoi (little bit). Side story after Touo lost in episode 43.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_S__till__there__'_

**.**

**.**

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dengan ini kelas 3 akan pensiun."

Sang kapten berseru memberi pengumuman seusai pertandingan. Ia masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Yang aku tahu pasti, itu adalah senyuman palsu yang pernah ia buat.

"Dan kapten akan digantikan oleh Wakamatsu. Kuserahkan padamu."

"Heee... Tapi... Kenapa?!"

Mungkin juga, Wakamatsu tak begitu merasakan kesedihan. Dia masih saja berteriak-teriak ditengah suasana seperti ini. Tapi memang itulah dia.

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan terbiasa." Imayoshi tertawa menanggapi Wakamatsu, ia masih bisa bercanda.

"Bukan itu! Ada apa dengan perbahan moodmu?!"

Imayoshi kembali tersenyum, seolah mengatakan pada semuanya bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja. "Kita kalah di putaran pertama. Kalau punya waktu untuk bersedih gunakanlah untuk berlatih."

Kulirik dia disampingku, senyuman palsunya masih tetap terpasang diwajahnya. Tapi dari mata, terbaca bahwa dia pun merasakan apa yang kami rasakan. Kekalahan adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan, sekarang kami merasakannya. Ini bukan perkara mudah. Apalagi seperti yang Imayoshi katakan, kami dikalahkan di putaran pertama. Sama saja dihancurkan di awalan.

"Aku pulang duluan ya? Ada yang harus kulakukan." Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada sang kapten.

"Kau mau ikutan menghilang seperti Aomine?"

"Tidak kok. Besok aku harus mulai belajar kan untuk ujian? Jadi mau kupersiapkan sekarang." Semuanya tahu kalau Imayoshi berdusta. Tapi mereka hanya diam sampai Imayoshi keluar.

"Dasar!" Aku melihat Wakamatsu akan mengejarnya, tapi langsung kutahan. Ia berbalik, menatapku dengan wajah kelihatan tidak suka. "Biar kususul. Kalian lakukan saja apa yang dia katakan."

Setelah itu kusambar tas dan mengejar Imayoshi yang langsung menghilang entah kemana, tapi aku tetap berlari menyusuri koridor menuju pintu keluar. Mungkin saja dirinya memang keluar.

Dan dipersimpangan jalan, aku menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Ketemu.

Berdecak sebelum aku berlari menghampiri. Aku heran padanya, terkesan munafik ̶ bukan licik bagiku. Di hadapan semua orang ia bersikap tegar dan kuat dengan senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya seolah pahatan tangan Tuhan itu memang ditakdirkan untuk terus tersenyum atau menyeringai licik. Tapi aku selalu yakin, ia juga manusia sama seperti kami. Bukan seorang iblis perwujudan manusia seperti sebutan team kami atau lawan. Ada saatnya si iblis itu akan merasakan yang namanya perasaan normal manusia, yaitu sedih.

Aku yakin, karena semuanya terbaca jelas oleh mataku sekarang. Cara ia berjalan gontai, dari suaranya tadi saat Imayoshi berkata. Jelas ia juga merasakannya, lebih dari kami. Apalagi ia lah sang kapten. Pemimpin kami yang selama ini selalu membimbing, memberi semangat pada Touo gakuen. Membawa nama Touo gakuen menjadi nomor satu di Jepang.

Jasanya, bukan jasa abal.

"Kapten!" Mencoba memanggilnya dengan panggilan biasa.

Ia tak berhenti melangkah ataupun menoleh padaku.

"Imayoshi!" Untuk pertama kali aku memanggilnya seperti ini setelah beberapa minggu terakhir aku jarang berbicara dengannya karena faktor kesibukan masing-masing dan juga memang terlalu kaku bagiku memanggilnya dengan nama dihadapan para anggota team. Yang jelas ia adalah kapten. Apalagi diluar club juga kami jarang berbicara, aku yang pendiam ditambah Imayoshi yang susah berbicara normal. Ya, tahulah kalimatnya selalu tidak mengenakan di beberapa waktu jika berhadapan dengan orang lain.

"Imayoshi!" Kuhentakkan tangannya dan langsung berbalik menghadapku, mata sipitnya sempat terbuka menatapku. Mungkin kaget.

"Ada apa, Susa?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang lah, memang mau ngapain lagi? Bersedih? Yang benar saja."

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar tawanya, bukan tawa iblis tapi.. Terdengar menyakitkan.

Imayoshi melepaskan genggaman tanganku lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, aku sama sekali tidak menghentikannya seperti tadi hanya mengikutinya dan berhenti disuatu tempat dekat gor olahraga. Tampak sepi, dan dari sini kami bisa melihat kota karena ketinggi tempat yang kami pijak.

Berhenti di pinggir pagar penghalang, aku ikut berhenti. Menatapnya bingung tapi aku masih bungkam tidak mau mengajaknya bicara. Karena aku tahu, dia yang lebih ingin berbicara dahulu dibanding aku. Pasti butuh waktu untuk pengungkapan yang pastinya tak semudah mengucapkan kalimat menusuk khas Imayoshi Shoichi.

"Susa, kau ingat terakhir kita kalah?" Akhirnya ia bersuara, tapi pertanyaannya tidak mengenakan bagiku.

Aku berpikir, kapan terkahir Touo kalah telak seperti ini. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Bahkan kau lupa. Hahahaha... Lucu ya?"

Masih diam. Sekalipun tanganku terlalu bergetar untuk melakukan sesuatu pada lelaki setinggi 180-an itu.

"Aku terkesan gagal memimpin Touo, dan itu karena kebodohanku. Padahal kapten yang lain tidak pernah seperti aku. Payah."

Sungguh aku terkejut mendengar kalimatnya, aku menggeram tanganku sampai terkepal kesal. "Hei ̶ kau siapa?"

Aku tahu, ia juga kaget atas pertanyaanku. Imayoshi berbalik. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Imayoshi Shoichi yang kukenal tidak seperti ini, iya kau payah karena dengan mudah terpuruk seperti ini. Mana Imayoshi yang licik itu, yang bagai iblis tak berperasaan. Dimana seringai menyebalkan yang menyimpan berbagai rencana itu? Kau tidak punya sekarang dan aku yakin kau bukan Imayoshi Shoichi!" Aku berteriak didepannya, persetan dengan kapten-bawahan. Dia sudah bukan kapten atau semacamnya, ia sudah menjadi dirinya. Imayoshi Shoichi. Atau karena itulah ia jadi selemah ini?

"Haha... Iya ya, karena semua itu aku sampai dicap sebagai pemain buruk dimata yang lain ̶ "

"Memang kami pernah protes? Selama kau yang memimpin kami, tak masalah. Sebenarnya aku tak heran kau menjadi kapten karena memang itu cocok untukmu. Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi? Siapa yang sanggup mengendalikan Aomine dan Wakamatsu yang bahkan pelatih sudah angkat tangan soal mereka? Kau kan? Kau tidak gagal. Perjuanganmu tidak sia-sia."

Dia tertawa, tawa yang kurasa merendahkan. Merendahkanku, mungkin. Karena kalimatku cocok untuk ia ejek. Aku mengungkapkan semuanya tanpa berpikir.

"Hahahaha... Ada apa dengamu, Susa? Kau yang bahkan jarang bersuara kini berbicara banyak denganku. Kau kenapa? Khawatir padaku?"

Benar, aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku takut Imayoshi akan terpuruk sendiri. Hal pertama yang kupikirkan tadi hanya satu sebelum aku mengejarnya dan setelah kulihat mata yang selalu tertutup itu; menemani Imayoshi.

"Kau... Benar-benar menyebalkan Susa." Kembali ia berbalik memunggungiku, tampak melepaskan kacamatanya yang ia pegang di tangan kanan. "Kau memang diam, tapi seolah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan dan aku rasakan. Hee~ Kau seperti membaca pikiranku. Kukira aku yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain ini, tidak mungkin bisa dibaca balik. Ternyata terlihat mudah bagimu ya, Susa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jujur aku pun tak pernah terpikirkan kalau aku memang bisa membaca pikiran Imayoshi. Hanya saja mungkin karena aku yang sudah bersamanya selama 3 tahun ini di club basket maupun dikelas paham betul bagaimana Imayoshi.

"Sebelum aku dijadikan kapten, aku hanya pemain biasa tanpa skill. Hanya seorang cadangan yang jarang dipakai, tapi tiba-tiba ketika kelas dua aku diangkat menjadi kapten dan diberi perintah oleh pelatih untuk memimpin Touo yang bahkan anggotanya seperti berandalan semua. Macam Aomine dan Wakamatsu. Senang rasanya masih ada kau dan Sakurai yang masih bisa diatur. Lalu Momoi, manager yang pintar cari informasi tapi tidak pintar dalam hal memasak. Ada rasa senang saat kita menang di berbagai turnament atau kejuaraan, menghabiskan waktu bersama walau itu masih berhubungan dengan basket. Merasakan yang namanya kalah dan menang sampai mendapat sebutan 'yang terkuat'. Hingga diakhir kita bermain, semuanya ha ̶ "

Hentikan, cukup. Melihat dan mendengarnya seperti ini, dadaku rasanya sesak. Tanganku tidak kuasa untuk ditahan untuk melakukan sesuatu hingga semuanya terlepas dan langsung membalik tubuh Imayoshi ̶ memeluknya. Sangat erat. Seolah menyalurkan perasaan khawatirku padanya. Memberi tahukannya bahwa masih ada aku yang akan terus mendukungnya. Menerima semua ini dan akan terus memberi tahukannya; semua tidak selesai saat ini juga.

"Perjuanganmu selama ini sudah cukup, kita memang selalu menjadi nomor satu. Tapi ada saat dimana kita yang ada di puncak jatuh ketika kehilangan keseimbangan, 'kan? Ada saatnya yang dibawah menjadi diatas. Dunia ini berputar, Imayoshi."

Lama-lama kalimatku tak terkontrol. Aku tahu, ini bukanlah kebiasaanku. Tapi peduli apa. Yang kuinginkan hanya memeluknya sekarang. Menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Imayoshi. Aku melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah yang basah karena air mata. Lalu mengecup pelan bibirnya dan sedikit menekan. Memberi sedikit semangat lewat ciuman kami.

Persetan dengan keadaan, aku ingin dia tahu. Aku ada disini disisinya, menemaninya. Apapun itu.

"Terima kasih, Susa. Sudah ada untukku."

"Sama-sama."

Setidaknya, aku ingin melihat senyumnya yang tulus. Walau seringai sekalipun. Aku ingin ia bebas dari bebannya. Karena ini bukanlah kesalahan Imayoshi sepenuhnya.

"Mungkin kau seperti ini karena mencintaiku ya? Hahahaha..."

"Hah?"

Tapi kalau gila mendadak karena terlalu sedih dan terpuruk aku juga tidak mau.

.

.

.

**EnD~**

.

.

**A/N:**

Akhirnya~ Touo kalah! T.T Sumpah nyesek lho liat Susa sama Imayoshi mukanya kek gitu /curcol. Btw, gegara aku belum pernah liat Imayoshi bermuka sedih jadi bikin kaya ginian.

(Sory sayang, aku menistakanmu)

Anggap ajah ini story sidenya sama Susa.

Boleh minta kritik dan saran?

RnR?


End file.
